Susanoo
|Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strony 274-275 |Zdjęcie=Susanoo.png |Kanji=須佐能乎 |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Susanoo |Dosłowna polska=On ze zdolnością pomocy wszelkimi środkami |Inne nazwy= |Klasyfikacja=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |Klasa=Ofensywna, Defensywna |Zasięg=Krótki, Średni, Daleki |Właściciel=Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Indra Ōtsutsuki, Kakashi Hatake, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki~anime, Shisui Uchiha~anime |Manga=391 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=138 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |Film=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Powieść=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Powieść, Film kanoniczny }} Susanoo to gigantyczny, humanoidalny awatar zbudowany z czakry użytkownika, która otacza go i walczy w jego imieniu. Jest to najsilniejsza umiejętność dostępna dla tych, którzy przebudzili Mangekyō Sharingan w obu oczach.Naruto rozdział 464, strona 16 Przegląd Według Tobiego, aktywowanie Susanoo dla użytkownika Sharingana jest rzadkością.Naruto rozdział 467, strona 9 Jak w innych technikach otrzymanych przez Mangekyō Sharingana, oczy i ciało użytkownika są nadwyrężane podczas używania Susanoo, ponieważ pożera to znacznie ilości ich czakry. Sasuke opisał to jako ból w każdej komórce swojego ciała, co zwiększyło intensywność tylko po przedłużonym użytkowaniu.Naruto rozdział 466, strona 5 Susanoo jest formowane poprzez materializację czakry użytkownika i przez to różni się w wyglądzie i kolorze pomiędzy użytkownikami. Choć otacza użytkownika, mogą swobodnie poruszać się wewnątrz Susanoo i używać technik,Naruto rozdział 479, strona 9 jak również materializować części Susanoo — gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. Pomimo imponujących możliwości defensywnych Susanoo, obrona jaką obdarza użytkownika nie jest ostateczna. Użytkownik może zostać wyrzucony z górnej połowy Susanoo przez wroga manipulującego substancją pod Susanoo. To było widziane, gdy Gaara użył swojego piasku, by odepchnąć Madarę z dala od Susanoo.Naruto rozdział 560, strona 12-13 Również, wystarczająco potężny atak będzie skutkował obrażeniami, wyjątkowo podczas etapów rozwojowych techniki. Jedynym znanym sposobem do zaatakowania użytkownika, gdy Susanoo jest aktywne to wyciągnięcie użytkownika z techniki, a wtedy zaatakować, związać i ograniczyć jego ruchu, lub złamać obronę przytłaczającą siłą. Użytkownicy Susanoo są również podatni na ataki, które właśnie nie zadają fizycznych obrażeń, jak to jest w przypadku silnych świateł i dźwięków, które mogą również zmniejszyć ich zdolność do utrzymania Susanoo.Naruto rozdział 580, strony 3-4 Również genjutsu oparte na dźwięku może ominąć imponującą obronę Susanoo.Naruto rozdział 585, strony 8-9 Rozwój Każde Susanoo przechodzi przez kilka różnych form, które użytkownik może zmienić według woli, a nawet pominąć etap pomiędzy formami.Naruto rozdział 560, strona 10 Rozwój tych form był najlepiej pokazany, gdy Sasuke uczył się używania techniki, zyskując dodatkowe formy, gdy jego kontrola zwiększała się. W najwcześniejszej formie, użytkownicy mogą tylko zmaterializować część szkieletu Susanoo. Mniejsza wersja klatki piersiowej Susanoo jest zasadniczo tworzona pierwsza, zapewniając dobrą obronę, która może zostać złamana,Naruto rozdział 463, strona 6''Naruto'' rozdział 464, strona 1 a nawet stopiona.Naruto rozdział 466, strona 7 Może również zostać uformowana ręka, która jest czasem połączona do tej klatki piersiowej i wtedy użyta do interakcji z otoczeniem.Naruto rozdział 476, strony 13-14 Możliwe jest używanie jednej z broni Susanoo korzystając z wcześniej wspomnianej ręki''Naruto'' rozdział 577, strona 12''Naruto'' rozdział 585, strona 13 i zmienić jej rozmiar w zależności od potrzeb.Naruto rozdział 580, strona 6 Podczas pierwszego tworzenia, Susanoo materializuje się wokół użytkownika jako aura.Naruto rozdział 574, strona 9 Gdy użytkownik zyskuje dodatkową kontrolę, muskuły i skóra zaczynają pojawiać się na kościach, co stopniowo kończy pełną szkieletową strukturę. Dopiero gdy Susanoo jest w pełni rozwinięte i przez to, użytkownik jest całkowicie otoczony, słabości formy szkieletu są nareszcie wyeliminowane. Jednakże, powinno zostać zauważone, że Susanoo może pojawić się za użytkownikiem, zamiast tylko otaczania go.Naruto rozdział 552, strony 1-2 Użytkownik może również zmieniać wielkość, by dopasować się do obecnej sytuacji.Naruto rozdział 476-479 Ostatecznie, Susanoo rozwija się do "kompletnej" formy wojownika, gdzie jego skóra, pancerz i ostateczny arsenał broni są zmaterializowane w całości. Na tym etapie, może zakorzenić przeciwnika do powierzchni, powstrzymując przeciwników od siłowego przeniesienia ich, chyba że mogą przedostać się przez liczne warstwy Susanoo. W swojej finalnej formie, ten pełen humanoidalny kształt jest co więcej rozszerzony przez drugą warstwę pancerza, która powoduje, że Susanoo przypomina yamabushi. Niektórzy użytkownicy, którzy mistrzowsko opanowali tą technikę, są zdolni do stabilizacji czakry Susanoo, powodując powstanie kolosalnej postaci znanej jako . Wersja Itachiego Susanoo Itachiego jest żółte w mandze,Naruto okładka tomu 58. podczas gdy jest przedstawiane jako czerwone w anime.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 138 Ze wszystkich znanych Susanoo, to Itachiego wygląda najbardziej ludzko. Gdy jest widziane w swojej kompletnej formie, ma normalną twarz z czymś co przypomina wycieniowane włosy. Jedyną osobliwością, którą Susanoo Itachiego przedstawia jest dodatek na brodzie przypominający fałszywą brodę faraona. Gdy jest w finalnej formie, pancerz, który otacza Susanoo Itachiego przypomina długonosego tengu noszącego parę kolczyków magatama. Jego prawe ręce zyskują opancerzenie, co daje im wrażenie "łuszczenia się". W dodatku do jego drugiej prawej ręki, Susanoo Itachiego zostało pokazane z drugą lewą ręką w niekompletnej formie.Naruto rozdział 579, strony 6-7 Itachi również pokazał zdolność materializacji części Susanoo, takich jak klatka piersiowa lub ręka, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga.Naruto rozdział 576, strona 5 W swojej lewej ręce, Susanoo Itachiego trzyma Lustro Yata, tarczę, która jest obdarzona wszystkimi transformacjami natury, pozwalając na zmianę swoich właściwości zależnie od ataku jaki otrzyma, i tym samym neutralizując go. W swoich prawych rękach trzyma Miecz Totsuka. Miecz jest odmianą Miecza Kusanagi, również znanego jako , i schowanym w słoiku na sake trzymanym przez trzecią rękę rosnącą od prawego przedramienia Susanoo. Jest to eteryczna broń ze wzmocnionym ostrzem zdolnym do zapieczętowania każdego kogo przekłuwa. Ofiary miecza są przechowywane w genjutsu "świata pijanych snów" na całą wieczność. Zetsu powiedział, że Miecz Totsuka połączony z Lustrem Yata zasadniczo sprawia, że Susanoo Itachiego jest niezwyciężone. Dla ataków długodystansowych, jest w stanie używać potężnej Yasaki Magatamy, która może zostać użyta, gdy trzy tomoe czakry są związane jedną, okrągłą nicią i wystrzelone jak pocisk''Naruto'' rozdział 551, strona 12 lub kilka tomoe nawleczonych na nici czakry, które oddalają się i wystrzeliwują pojedynczo.Naruto rozdział 580, strona 10 Jest również w stanie używać wariacji ogólnej broni wszystkich Susanoo, miecza przypominającego zakrzywiony sztylet w swojej niekompletnej formie. Itachi's Susanoo.png|Szkieletowe Susanoo Itachiego. Itachi's Yasaka Magatama.png|Humanoidalne Susanoo Itachiego. Itachi's armoured Susanoo.png|Opancerzone Susanoo Itachiego. Susanoo Itachi complete.png|Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo Tylko Gra. Wersja Sasuke Susanoo Sasuke jest fioletowe w mandze,Naruto okładka tomu 52. podczas gdy jest przedstawiane jako purpurowe w anime.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 214 W swoim niekompletnym stadium, jego Susanoo posiada miecz, choć w kompletnej formie ma łuk, który służy jednocześnie jako broń i tarcza. Jest w stanie tworzyć strzały czakry do używania z łukiem poprzez kulę trzymaną przez trzecią rękę, które mogą zostać wystrzelone z taką prędkością, że uniknięcie ich jest niemal niemożliwe.Naruto rozdział 484, strona 6 Może również użyć strzał jako prowizorycznej broni do walki wręcz. W swojej finalnej formie, kula Susanoo zmienia się w czarne płomienie Amaterasu,Naruto rozdział 574, strona 10 którymi Sasuke jest w stanie manipulować różnymi formamy używając Uwolnienia Płomieni: Kagutsuchi i jego łuk rośnie, przybierając formę bardziej zbliżoną do tarczy. Sasuke jest w stanie przełącząć pomiędzy różnymi broniami Susanoo bez względu na stadium, w którym się znajduje.Naruto rozdział 585, strona 7 Rozwój Susanoo Sasuke jest związany z intensywnym uczuciem nienawiści; kiedy rozgniewany jest słowami lub działaniami przeciwników, Susanoo rośnie w mocy. Zauważono zatem, że jego Susanoo jest znacznie ciemniejsze w porównaniu do Itachiego.Naruto rozdział 464, strona 17 Zarówno w niekompletnej i kompletnej formie ma bardziej demonicznych wygląd w kontraście do Itachiego, który ma bardziej "normalny" ludzi wyglad, posiadając rogi, długi dodatek na brodzie i wrogi uśmiech. W swojej finalnej formie, posiada również wystrzępione zęby wokół swojego kaptura (w przeciwieństwie do Itachiego, którego Susanoo zawiera proste zęby) i kolczyki magatama. W dodatku do jego drugiej prawej ręki, Susanoo Sasuke zostało pokazane z drugą lewą ręką w swojej niekompletnej formie. Po zyskaniu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana przez Sasuke, druga warstwa pancerza zmienia swój wygląd. Usta na pancerzu przyjmują kształt dzioba, dając mu groźniejszy wygląd. Skóra na prawej ręce i dłoni zyskują dodatkowe opancerzenie, co daje im wrażenie łuszczenia się, a pancerz sam w sobie staje się bardziej upiorny. Kula jest teraz całkowicie zrobiona z płomieni Amaterasu i strzały są, przynajmniej pozornie pokryte płomieniami, co widać, gdy jedna z nich przebiła Białego Zetsu i podpaliła go.Naruto rozdział 553, strona 17 Sasuke może również rzucać płomieniami w kształcie tomoe, stawiając przeciwników w ogniu. Po uzyskaniu Rinnegana Sasuke wykształcił Ostateczne Susanoo podobne do wersji Madary, z wykształconymi nogami.Wytworzył także skrzydła umożliwiające lot. Dodatkowo dzięki Rinneganowi Sasuke jego Susanoo może chronić przed wpływem Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Sasuke's susanoo.png|Szkieletowe Susanoo Sasuke. Sasuke's Fully body Susanoo.png|Humanoidalne Susanoo Sasuke. Susanoo 484 RAW.jpeg|Opancerzone Susanoo Sasuke. Eternal Mangekyō Armoured Susanoo.png|Opancerzone Susanoo Sasuke (Wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Sasuke's Flying Susanoo.png|Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo Sasuke. Tailed Beast Susanoo.png|Indra Susanoo Sasuke. Wersja Madary Jako pierwszy z dwóch Uchiha, którzy przebudzili Mangekyō Sharingana, Madara przebudził własne Susanoo po przebudzeniu zdolności w obu swoich oczach i jest również w stanie używać go podczas aktywowanego Rinnegana. Jego kolor to niebieski.Naruto okładka tomu 62. Susanoo Madary posiada kompletne ciało, włączając niższą połowę i nogi, które są widziany gdy wychodzi z powierzchni,Naruto rozdział 575, strona 6 jak również dwie całkowicie osobne strony, które są połączone wzdłuż kręgosłupa, z których każda ma parę rąk i unikalną twarz. Jedna z tych twarzy ma wydłużone kły w dolnej części szczęki i dwa kły wyrastające z wcześniej wspomnianej szczęki. Inna szczeka ma za to podobnie wydłużone kły w górnej szczęce, jak również jeden róg wystający z czoła. Gdy wychodzi z ziemi, jego stopy, z których każda stopa ma sześć palców są ukierunkowane według wydłużonych dolnych zębów. Madara również zademonstrował zdolność unoszenia się wewnątrz Susanoo, gdy w pełni wychodzi z powierzchni. Prawa ręka z każdej strony trzyma falujące ostrze, a Susanoo samo w sobie wydaje się brać udział w niektórych technikach Madary, co było widziane, gdy wykonywało ręczne pieczęcie, gdy ściągnął dwa meteoryty.Naruto rozdział 560, strony 15-17 Jest również w stanie używać potężnej Yasaki Magatamy jako dalekodystansowego ataku, tworząc nić magatam, które mogą zostać wystrzelone na przeciwników.Naruto rozdział 563, strona 9 Madara pokazał również zdolność łączenia tej techniki z Techniką Zwielokrotnionych Klonów Uwolnienia Drewna, by stworzyć mnóstwo tych eterycznych wojowników. Finalna forma Susanoo Madary jest ogromną konstrukcją z zasłoniętymi ustami i z ciałem podobnym do formy pełnego ciała. Zewnętrzny pancerz, który zasadniczo przypomina zbroję podobną do tengu z charakterystycznym kapeluszem z czymś w rodzaju zdobienia na czole, jest podzielony w środku do dołu, gdzie normalny dół Susanoo jest pokazany. Wraz z tym pancerzem, który wydaje się bardziej wodnisty od innych znanych Susanoo, pojawiają się dziury na końcu. Ma również cztery opancerzone ręce, z których dwie trzymają faliste ostrza.Naruto rozdział 588, strona 17 Po stabilizacji czakry ostatecznej formy, oczodoły znajdujące się wcześniej stają się bardziej wyraziste z liniami lecącymi do góry z boku. Zyskuje tradycyjny długi nos tengu, który w przypadku Susanoo Madary jest bardziej kanciasty, w porównaniu do Itachiego czy Sasuke. Usta są również wycięte, z dwoma liniami biegnącymi do przestrzeni podbródka i nosi szatę, spiczaste buty i pancerz na ramionach i talii. Susanoo Madary posiada również "włosy" w tej formie, które są związane po bokach. Tylni zestaw rąk, który jest ciągle opancerzony, rozszerza się do góry jak skrzydła, a przedni traci opancerzenie i są w pewnym sensie mniejsze od opancerzonych rąk. Faliste ostrza są zastąpione przez prostą katanę, która jest trzymana wewnątrz dłoni tylnych rąk Susanoo na przedramieniu. W tej formie, jeden zamach katany jest wystarczający do zniszczenia całej góry. Wewnątrz Madary, moc jego Susanoo jest porównywalna do ogoniastych bestii.Naruto rozdział 589, strona 7 Ta forma Susanoo Madary może także połączyć się z ogoniastą bestią, tworząc pancerz wokół stworzenia. < Madara incomplete ep368.png|Szkieletowe Susanoo Madary. Madara's Susanoo.png|Humanoidalne Susanoo Madary. MadaraPS.png|Opancerzone Susanoo Madary. Madara's perfect Susanoo.png|Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo Madary. Wersja Indry Indra jako pierwszy użytkownik Sharingana i Mangekyō Sharingana, był zdolny do używania Susanoo, które ukazał w ustabilizowanej formie podczas walki ze swoim młodszym bratem Asurą. Indra's susanoo.png|Szkieletowe Susanoo Indry. Indra's Susanoo.png|Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo Indry. Wersja Kakashiego Po zyskaniu obu Mangekyō Sharinganów od Obito Kakashi zyskał możliwość używania Susanoo. Mógł natychmiast użyć ostatecznej ustabilizowanej formy. Jego Susanoo jest identyczne jak Susanoo Sasuke, z tą tylko różnicą, że posiada pionowy znak przechodzący przez jego lewe oko, co odwzorowuje jego bliznę, którą uzyskał po stracie oryginalnego lewego oka, które zostało później zastąpione przez sharingan Obito. Kakashi's Susanoo.png|Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo Kakashiego. Wersja Shisuia Jego Susanoo zostało pokazane tylko w grze Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Jest koloru zielonego, z wydłużonymi dolnymi kłami. Ma zaokrąglone ramiona na których ma wyrostki przypominające ostrza które też są na bokach twarzy, głowie jak i przedramionach. Shisui miał wystarczająco umiejętności by zamanifestować swoje Susanoo w pełnej formie. Jego bronią jest miecz przypominające wiertło. Shisui anime Susanoo.png|Humanoidalne Susanoo Shisuia. Susanoo Shisui complete.png|Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo Shisuia Tylko Gra. Wersja Hagoromo Susanoo Hagoromo jest koloru jasnoniebieskiego i jest zdolne do użycia dwóch ostrzy zrobionych z czakry. Dwa kosmyki włosów po obu stronach twarzy i jeden róg wystający z brody, przypominającą twarz Hagoromo. Nos podobny do Tengu i nierówne zęby, nadają mu bardziej demoniczny wygląd. Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo Hagoromo dorównywało wysokością Dziesięcioogoniastemu.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 462 Hagoromo Susanoo.png|Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo Hagoromo. Wpływy * Podobnie do innych zdolności Mangekyō Sharingana, Susanoo zostało wzięte z mitologii: Susanoo jest dzikim bogiem mórz i burz, bratem Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi. Narodził się od Izanagiego myjącego swój nos. Susanoo odziedziczył miecz ojca Totsuka no Tsurugi, którym Izanagi niegdyś zabił swego nowo narodzonego syna, Kagu-Tsuchi gdy jego narodziny spaliły jego matkę, Izanami. Po wygnaniu za nieustające prześladowania Amaterasu, Susanoo odkupił swe winy, gdy użył Totsuki do zabicia węża Yamata no Orochi i zyskał Miecz Kusanagi ze zwłok potwora. Dał później nabyta ostrze Amaterasu w ofercie pokoju. * Wygląd Susanoo jest oparty o , dobrze znanego ''yokai, który jest powiązany z ascetycznymi praktykami ''shugendō''. W swoich finalnych formach, Susanoo są ubrane w strój praktykującyh shugendō, znanych jako ''yamabushi'', i noszą kaptury przypominające maski tengu, z Itachim i Madarą pojawiającymi się jako długonosymi Hanataka Tengu i Sasuke jako zbliżonego do kruków Karasu Tengu. W japońskich mitach, Susanoo stworzył diabła Amanozako, o którym powiedziano, że jest protoplastą Tengu. * jest jednym z , wraz z Mieczem Kusanagi i . Ciekawostki thumb|right|Finalne Susanoo Sasuke w anime. * W anime, finalna forma Susanoo Sasuke ma kilka drobnych zmian: poza posiadaniem pięciu palców zamiast sześciu i prostych zębów, zostało pokazane trzymając gurdę w drugiej prawej ręce zamiast kuli, sprawiając, ze jest bardziej podobne do finalnego Susanoo Itachiego. * Susanoo Sasuke i Itachiego są pokazane w innych kolorach anime, niż w mandze. Jest to spowodowane faktem, że ich Susanoo zostały pokazane w anime przed pokolorowaniem w mandze. * Przed ukończeniem Susanoo Sasuke, można go było dostrzec jako cienista postać w genjutsu, do którego Sasuke umieścił C.Naruto rozdział 462, strona 6 * Przestrzeń ust w finalnych formach Sasuke i Itachiego zawsze pojawiają się po prawej stronie twarzy, ale przestrzeń ust nowej wersji Sasuke zamiast tego mieści się po lewej stronie. * Forma Susanoo Sasuke trzymająca łuk dzieli wielkie podobieństwo do Raideen the Brave, jedno z licznych odniesień do Yoshiyukiego Tomino w serii (innymi są techniki Kakuzu zapożyczone z Gundam). * Miecz Totsuka noszony przez Susanoo Itachiego jest uważany za "Miecz Kusanagi", choć jest to popularnie źle tłumaczone, gdyż to całkowite przeciwieństwo Miecza Kusanagi. * Susanoo Itachiego trzyma Miecz Totsuka w gurdzie. Eteryczna broń wewnątrz gurdy może być odniesieniem do hyōtan-kozō, duchowej gurdy z japońskiego folkloru. * Podczas bitwy z bossem Sasuke kontra Itachi w Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Susanoo nie pojawia się wokół Itachiego, ale zanim. Jednakże, podczas "przebudzenia", Susanoo pojawia się wokół niego w znacznie mniejszej formie. * Gdy zostało pierwsze pokazane, Susanoo Itachiego miało pięć palców w dłoni.Naruto rozdział 392, strona 8 Jednakże potem, zamiast pięciu, miało w sumie sześć palców na ręce, jak wszystkie inne znane Susanoo.Naruto rozdział 551, strona 9 * Zarówno Susanoo Itachiego, jak i Sasuke zostały wcześniej zilustrowane tylko z drugą prawą ręką. Jednakże, w rozdziale 579. obydwa zostały pokazane również mając drugie lewe ręce w ich niekompletnych formach. * U członków klanu zauważono dostęp do Susanoo bez aktywacji ich Mangekyō Sharingana.Naruto rozdział 393, strona 3''Naruto'' rozdział 560, strona 15''Naruto'' rozdział 577, strona 15 * W Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, podczas przywoływania klatki piersiowej Susanoo do obrony siebie, Sasuke może również wezwać rękę swojego Susanoo do łapania przeciwników. *Mei Terumi dzięki Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu mogła roztopić klatkę piersiową Susanoo Źródła en:Susanoo es:Susanoo ru:Сусаноо